Questions and situations with no limitaions!
by Amorphous Sapphire
Summary: Pick a One piece character, any character at all! Write a situation or a question, anything you want! And I'll write a short one-shot about it! No limitations! I've seen people do this and it just seems like a lot of fun, so let me see what you want to ask or make the OP world inhabitants do! Chapter 1: ZoroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Pick a One piece character, any character at all! Write a situation or a question, anything you want! And I'll write a short one-shot about it!

I've seen people do this and it just seems like a lot of fun, so let me see what you want to ask or make the OP world inhabitants do!

Like I said pick a character (can be from OP or some other anime, you can even request OCs: 3), just make sure to tell me which anime the OC is from;)

If you want to ask a question, please tell me who it is addressed to, then of course state the question, and If you wish you may also include something other than your user name at the end so the answer can be addressed to you personally:)

And I hope you'll have as much fun coming up with questions and various situations for the OP characters, as I will have writing the actual response. XD


	2. Of Nana and Zoro

**Hello, all you wonderful people out there, this chapter is for Nana-chan :), and thank you to amazon Pen ,N Harmonic,Frappyroige123,Espada Numero Seis and pookyCookie, was very happy to see all these diffrent ideas :) Though, now my mind has become infested with plot bunnies, see? (yes, Cookie dear you know I'm talking about you don't cha?)**

**(\(\. **

**(='':')**

**(, ('') ('')**

**Nana chapter 1 . Jan 24**

**Hey hey!**  
><strong>Can you write a situation about Zoro and my OC, Nana? Nana is bold, adventurous, strong (martial arts), and scared of ghosts, I'll leave the rest to you.<strong>  
><strong>P.S. Can it happen in the Thousand Sunny?<strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU! 333<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand Sunny (31st of October aka. Halloween)<strong>

"Sanji! More meat!" was heard as the resident black-hole demanded more food.

The black haired Brazilian Jiu Jitsu master stared at the rubber boy, her face set in the classic definition of horror. Her eyes wide and small mouth slightly parted, as Luffy devoured steak after steak like a starving animal. He ate everything, even the bones! For an instant she wondered if not even the plate was going to be spared. Then, while the boy was still busy munching on the last of his meat, one rubbery limb stretched and the blue-eyed woman could only stare as the tasty-looking food on her plate rapidly began to dwindle down.

"Where does he put it?" Nana mumbled fascinated by the sight of the human food-disposer.

"Ignore him he's always like that." came the grumpy reply from the Santo-ryuu user. "Besides if you don't watch out, you're going to bed with an empty stomach."

"Huh? Was her intelligent reply. But then she spotted Luffy, trying to get a hold of the still bite-free delicious Pumpkin pie from the corner of her eye, so she vehemently stabbed at the offending limb with her fork.

An earsplitting "Iteeeee!" resounded through the ship. Nana snickered.

* * *

><p>Nana stared at the sunset, her back against the main mast. While the Straw-hats sat in a circle atop the Thousand Sunnys deck.<p>

"I'm booooooooooooored" whined Luffy. "Luffy, we've had enough adventures to last us a life-time" sighed Nami rubbing her head.

Luffy looked at her as if she had just said that the sky was actually a hot pink color "There's no such thing as too much adventures, a pause or meat."

"If you want another adventure so badly Captain-san, then how about a game?"

"Oooo, what kind?" Robin smiled holding out a book. "It's an interactive ghost story.

But it's Halloween! I want something more exciting than some stupid book." Luffy exclaimed pouting.

"Don't worry, I assure you this game will definitely not bore you."

"Hmm, if you say so Robin." Luffy turned around then, his gaze resting on his newest guest.

"Hey, Nana! You play too!

"No, Luffy-san, you've been very kind to me as it already is, I wouldn't want to cause you anymore trouble."

She didn't want to disturb them. She was only traveling them until they reach the next island after all. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that stupid, stupid green-haired swordsman and his horrible navigation skills. It was definitely a mistake asking the muscle-brain for directions. It was because of him that she missed the boat that was supposed to carry her onto Onna Island in the first place! She was supposed to enter a martial arts competition there. Though if nothing else, at least the sword-idiot had a body that definitely wasn't hard to look at. And those abs, toned to perfection were absolutely delicious. Wait, what?! Thankfully Luffy stopped her train of though before she had a chance to delve in the matter, with an over-enthusiastic: "Don't be stupid! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Nana reluctantly walked over only to notice that the only free spot left in the rather large circle consisting of the Mugiwara crew. The only spot being the one between Luffy and the object of her less than innocent thoughts himself.

"Hi!" she squeaked out, quickly lowering herself on the floor, hoping no one noticed the slight blush on her face.

"Hn" came Zoros monosyllable response, his indigo blue eye briefly locking with her ocean blue ones, before looking off somewhere in the distance once again.

Since concentrating on anything else, was better than thinking about the hunk of a man, sitting so close to her, that their knees were practically brushing against each other, the girl decided to immerse herself in the game.

"So what kind of a game are we playing?"

"Well since it's Halloween I have here an interactive ghost story, I think you'll rather like it." the archeologist answered.

At that Nanas face slowly but shortly began losing color.

"G-ghosts?" Stammered Ussop.

"Oh? Scared of ghosts are you Long-nose-kun?" taunted Robin with a small smile on her face.

"N-no of course not! Haven't I told you about the time I single handedly defeated an entire army of ghosts and saved an entire country in the process?!" yelled Ussop in outrage pointing a finger at Robin, who simply chuckled covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Chopper, his eyes full of admiration.

"Now, now Long-nose-kun, there's nothing to be shamed of, everyone has something they fear."

"Oh, really?" said Nana raising an eyebrow "And what would this fear be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I imagine a world without books would be absolutely horrendous to live in."

"Robin, I don't think that counts as a fear" said Usopp a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

"Mine's a world without hair-products!" shouted Franky.

"A place without money...or maps" shuddered Nami.

"A place with no woman... I'm never EVER going back to that hell!" cried Sanji.

"Someplace with no cotton candy!" whispered Chopper

"A place without music" stated Brook, his hand lovingly sliding down the violin.

"A world with no meat." came Luffys for once serious reply.

"A place where swordsmanship doesn't exist" after a brief pause Zoro added "Same goes for Sake, as well."

The circle came full round and the only one left was Nana.

"Well, what's your fear Nana-san?" Ussopp asked.

"Oh... Nothing big.. Uhm, I may kind off, sort off be terrified of ghosts? Only a little though. It's the creepy storied about them that really terrify me" Came the martial artists muffled response."

"Scaredy cat" said Zoro, obviously not trying to hide his snickers.

"I am not!" was her indignant shout.

"Yust you wait 'till I prove you wrong!"

"We'll see about that yet, Blue-eyes." he said, his mocking grin growing in size.

"That's enough the two of you, it's beginning." shushed Nami.

Robin handed them each a piece of paper.

"Is everyone ready?"

"All done, Robin-chwan!" replied Sanji hearts already forming in his eyes.

"First write down, the numbers one to thirteen." said Robin pausing for a moment.

"Next to number one write your name"

_"Name? That's easy"_ the woman thought, scribbling Nana Tsuneyoshi onto the paper.

"Next to number two an item of furniture"

_"Okay furniture? Hmm, a vase? Nope. A sofa? Not that either. A mirror? No. How about a chandelier?"_ She paused for a second, a chandelier it is then.

"Continuing, number three is a noise"

_"A noise?"_ She thought of her favorite animal, a horse, so neigh it is then.

"At number four a room on the Sunny"

_"Okay, uhm what to choose, what to choose?_ Nothing came to mind, but then she thought of the room she shared with Nami and Robin during her short stay. _"Captains quarters it is then."_

"A crew-mate" Robin continued, some furiously writing down the answers while others took some time to pick a member.

_"All right I have Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Ussopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook to choose from."_ She looked around the ship. Her gaze resting on each of the crew-members, before coming in full circle and stopping on the man that had been occupying her thoughts during her entire stay with the Straw-hats, however short it was. She sighed pinching the skin between her eyes as if it would chase away thoughts of the one-eyed man. She knew she shouldn't get any ideas in her head. There was no use denying it, she was drawn to the man, there was something about him that pulled her to him like a bee to honey. She gave up, grabbed her pen and wrote Zoro under number 5.

"Six is a liquid" read Robin

"A liquid? What the heck is going to come out of this?" asked Nami.

"Patience, patience" Robin chided, a small smile on her face as Nami returned her attention to the paper with a small huff.

_"Hmm? What should I choose? Cola, Sake, Tea, no, hmm."_ She continued racking her brain for an answer, pressing the pen against her lips. _"Oh! I got it!"_ She smiled writing down strawberry juice, when a choking sound reached her ears

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro P.O.V.<strong>

He watched as their newest companion, looked up her brows scrunching up in confusion, a small pout gracing her features _"Cute"_. He thought. "_Wait, cute?"" Man do not use the word cute!"_ He smelled the bottle of Sake suspiciously. Maybe something was wrong with the drink? Finding nothing wrong with the delicious liquid he shrugged downing the rest. When the woman's face broke out into a wide smile, he choked, forgetting to swallow.

"Are you all right?" And suddenly he found himself incapable of moving, blue eyes staring at him curiously.

He coughed trying to hide his embarrassment. "_The hell? When have I ever gotten embarrassed?"_ "Yeah, went down the wrong pipe is all." The woman tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowing as if contemplating something, and for a second he feared she noticed he had been staring at her, when her lips once again stretched into a smile a melodic "Fine, then." leaving her throat. Zoro quickly averted his eyes once more, least he gets caught this time.

_"What was that?"_ Nana thought scowling at the wooden deck. "_Was he...looking at me?"_ She shook her head. _"How absurd, I shouldn't think about it, I'm going to get my hopes up for nothing."_ As she sat there immersing in her inner turmoil she almost missed Robins bell-like voice saying:

"For number seven write down an emotion"

_"Emotions, huh?"_ She thought looking up into the bright stars slowly appearing on the night sky. _"Longing, I guess."_

"Number eight, the same person you wrote before"

Here she quickly scribbled down Zoros name once more.

"Number nine an animal"

_"Animal. Okay how about something small and fluffy, like a kitten!"_

"With, number ten an object"

She couldn't think of anything until her eyes landed on Luffy's precious Boshi. "_Straw hat it is."_

"Number eleven a body part?"

_"Body part? How could that fit into the story? All right pointer-finger, it's your time to shine."_

"For number twelve once more an object"

Object, object, she already used Luffys hat so what else was there? Until a flash of inspiration struck her. She scribbled smelly sock quietly snickering to herself.

"And lastly for number thirteen a famous person."

_"A celebrity, huh?"_ She tried to think of the various names that appeared in the newspapers this past month. She remembered a man with panda like rings around circling his eyes, so Trafalgar Law it was.

"Okay, we're ready. Now I'm going to read out a story and each time I pause you have to read your words in order to fill out the blanks." Robin instructed.

"Me first, me first"! Luffy shouted excitedly bouncing on the floor, when Nami promptly hit him on the head. "Idiot! The guest get's to go first!" "Ouch, why am I the only one that gets hit?" Nami ignored her Captain and instead turned to Robin waving her hand in the air in a nonchalant manner "Don't let this idiot stop you."

"All right, then." And so Robin started.

My name is *Nana Tsuneyoshi. One night I was sleeping on my *chandelier when I heard a *neigh. It was coming from the captains-quarters. I opened the door and saw *Zoro was dead on the floor and covered in *strawberry milk! I felt *longing. I tried to escape but then I saw the ghost of *Zoro blocking the door and making the sound of a *kitten. I threw *straw hat at it but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the *pointer-finger and I died. In my new life as a ghost I posses a *smelly sock and haunt *Trafalgar Law.

As both she and Robin finished, lengthy pause stretched across the deck. Then there was snickering, and hands covering mouths, faces rapidly turning red from trying to hold their breath and then Sanji couldn't hold it in anymore and he began to roll across the deck tears streaming down his face.

"S-s-s-shitty M-Marimo, you were killed by milk... fucking strawberry milk! Bwahaha! Sanji jelled his fists banging against the floor as his body convulsed in laughter.

Zoro glared at him, his fists shaking in anger.

"Awww, is the twiddle kitty mad?" Nami managed to say with a straight face before she too burst out in loud guffaws.

"Shut up!" he shouted, sending Nana a heated glare before heading for the mans sleeping quarters, hoping he could forget the whole ordeal by tomorrow morning. Meanwhile Luffy picked himself up from the floor, wearing a grin the Cheshire-cat would be jealous of saying: "My turn!"

* * *

><p>Nana stared at the night sky. Everyone else had already gone to bed, but she had volunteered to take the night watch. It wasn't as if she was going to get any sleep anyway since the only thing on her mind was a certain swordsman. So she sat there thinking about what was it that she was supposed to do. She was attracted to him, that much was obvious and she didn't want to regret anything, but at the same time this could be some silly crush that would soon pass. She met the guy only days ago, so surely these feeling of hers would go dissapear shortly, she just had to wait until they reach port sometime tommorrow morning and then she could go on living her life as if nothing out of the normal had happened. Because no she certainly didn't sail with a group of infanous pirate and she definetly didn't fall in love with one. That was what she decided as she slowly drifted off into sleep <em>h<em>er head pressed against the cold wood of the crows-nest.

* * *

><p><strong>(in Nanas dream)<strong>

_Toward the end of the Forgotten age, a grop of researchers conducted a study in which five heinous criminals were sealed in an airtight chamber and dosed with an experimental stimulant gas to test the effects of prolonged sleep deprivation. Their behavior was observed via two-way mirrors and their conversations constantly monitored . They were promised their freedom if they could go without sleep for 30 days._

_The first few days of the experiment passed uneventfully. By the fifth day, however, the subjects began showing signs of stress and complaining about their circumstances. They stopped conversing with their fellow inmates, choosing instead to whisper compromising information about one another through the small windows in their door cells, apparently in an effort to win the trust of the researchers. Paranoia set in._

_On the ninth day the screaming began. First one subject, then another, was observed running around the chamber, screaming at the top of his lungs for hours on end. Just as disconcerting was the reaction of the other subjects, who began ripping apart the books they'd been given to read, smearing the pages with blood, and plastering them over the mirrored windows so their actions could no longer be observed._

_After awhile, the screaming stopped. So did the whispering._

_Three days passed without a sound from inside the chamber. Fearing the worst, the researchers addressed the subjects through the small glass window. "We are opening the chamber to check on you," they said. "Step away from the door and lie flat on the floor or you will be shot. Compliance will earn one of you your immediate freedom."_

_A voice from inside the chamber answered, "We no longer want to be freed."_

_Another two days passed without contact with the prisoners as the researchers debated what to do. Finally, they decided to terminate the experiment. At midnight on the fifteenth day the stimulant gas was flushed from the chamber and replaced with fresh air in preparation for the subjects' release. Far from being pleased at the prospect of leaving the chamber, the subjects began screaming as if in fear for their lives. They begged to have the gas turned back on. Instead, the researchers unsealed the door to the chamber and sent armed soldiers inside to retrieve them. Nothing could have prepared them for the carnage they witnessed upon entering._

_One subject was found dead, lying in several inches of bloody water. Chunks of his flesh had been torn off and stuffed into the floor drain. All of the test subjects were found to have been severely mutilated, in fact, and the wounds appeared to be self-inflicted. They had ripped open their own abdomens with their bare hands and disemboweled themselves. Some had even eaten their own flesh._

_The four who were still alive were terrified of falling asleep and refused to leave the chamber, again pleading with the researchers to turn the gas back on. When the soldiers attempted to remove them by force, the inmates fought back ferociously. One suffered a ruptured spleen and lost so much blood there was literally nothing left for his heart to pump. Nevertheless, he continued flailing for a full three minutes before his body finally went limp, and he died._

_The remaining subjects were finally restrained and transported to a medical facility for treatment. The first to be operated on fought so furiously against being anesthetized that he tore muscles and broke bones during the struggle. As soon as the anesthetic took effect, his heart stopped. The rest of the subjects underwent surgery without sedation. Far from feeling any pain, however, they laughed hysterically on the operating table - so hysterically that the doctors, perhaps fearing for their own sanity, administered a paralytic agent to immobilize them._

_After surgery the survivors were asked why they had mutilated themselves, and why they so desperately wanted to go back on the stimulant gas. Each gave the same answer: "I must remain awake."_

_The researchers considered euthanizing them to obliterate every trace of the failed experiment, but were overruled by their commanding officer, who ordered that it be resumed immediately, with three of the researchers joining the inmates in the sealed chamber. Horrified at the prospect, the chief researcher pulled out a pistol and shot the commanding officer point blank. He then turned and shot one of the two surviving subjects. Pointing his gun at the last one left alive, he asked, "What are you? I must know!"_

_"Have you forgotten so easily?" the subject said, smiling. "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread."_

_The researcher fired a bullet into his heart. The EEG monitor flatlined as the subject murmured these last words: "So...nearly...free."_

* * *

><p>She abruptly opened her eyes, and was startled to see a hand holding onto her shoulder. Ahandwhyisthereahandthereletgoletgolegoletgo! "Let go!" Screaming, she desperately tried to shake off the limb that was holding her in an iron tight-grip, when a smooth baritone voice cut through her foggy mind "Nana, calm down. Everything's all right. You're safe. OK? See. Nothings wrong." as the fingers slowly uncurled themselves from her shoulder, she was able to outline the silhouette of someone through the tears streaming down her cheek. But who? Sniffing, she attempted to curly up in a ball, but once again a muscular arm grabbed her, this time by her forearm and pulled her up into a strong embrace. "You're all right, see? I'm here. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."the soothing voice whispered. Gathering some courage, she slowly lifted her face. "Z-Zoro?" she questioned. "Yeah, it's me, don't freak out now, Blue-eyes." he said holding her gaze with his one good eye, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.<p>

"Yerk." she muttered once again burying her face into the crook of his neck. Zoro just sighed and resolved to wait, his arms still wound tight around the woman as he waited for the sobs to subside. Figuring it would take a while, since the woman was quite obviously a mess, if the intense shaking of her small frame was anything to go by. So he spun the woman around, and sat down pulling her along with him. The woman yelped, squirming, but he didn't let go until she finally gave in and settled herself between his legs, her back facing his muscled torso. "This is a one time thing, got it?" a slight nod of the head the only reply he received. Peering down, though the only thing he could see were the woman's soft raven locks and her shivering shoulders, he sighed and pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Don't ever, and I mean ever tell this to Sanji, understand?" once again a small nod, though he could swear the corners of the woman's lips twitched for a second.

Nana wasn't sure if this was real, or if she were still dreaming, but it was nice, she decided being embraced by someone and she slipped into a deep sleep, though this time no nightmares plagued her mind.

Land ahead! I've sighted Onna island!"

Zoro was abruptly awoken from his nap, by Ussops annoying voice, but as he tried to sit up he felt an unknown weight atop of him. Eyes snapping open his gaze fell on Blue-eyes, who was for all intents and purposes snuggling him, though he wasn't any better as he was holding in a tight embrace, pressing her into his chest as close as was physically possible.

Zoro frowned. He had to get the other out of his lap, before she woke up, least she thinks he likes to cuddle, which was an absurd thought. And by some miracle he managed to succeed. He stepped away from the peacefully-slumbering woman, and made way to leave, but not before taking off his shirt and draping it across the prone form. Then without a second glance he climbed out of the crows nest and began doing whatever it was he usually did at this ungodly hour.

"Moss-head, have you seen Na-chan?"

"Stop screeching with that shrill voice of yours so early in the morning, stupid love cook. She's still asleep."

"Idiot, Sword-brain, did you forget to put on your shirt in the morning? Don't worry I understand that the concept of putting on a shirt is to complex for a protozoan like you to understand.

"What, was that you shitty cook?"

"Idiotic muscle head."

"Oh, you wanna go at it?"

"Your on."

Nana awoke to the sound of sword clashing against Haki infused foot, so she drowsily looked around, wiping the sleep away from her eyes with the back of her palm. Though when she tried to stand up, she noticed the garment she had been using as a make shift blanket. And suddenly memories of last night came rushing back, her face turning an unnatural shade of red. "It's impossible." she said to no one in-particular. There's no way I'll be able to forget him easily. "Guess I'll know what heartbreak feels like soon enough, huh?" she said to no on in particular, gazing at the endless blue sky.

She was all set, whatever belongings she had safely packed away in a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She had already said goodby to most of the crew, the only ones left were Luffy and Zoro, briefly she wondered if the latter would even come to see her off. Though after what happened last night, she was certain he was planning on avoiding her.

Just the doors leading to the top deck opened and through stepped Luffy, followed by Zoro. Nana turned around, gathering whatever self-control she still possessed and lifted her head so she could meet Zoros gaze head on. He was walking towards her, a sort of a resigned look on his face. She was not surprised. They both knew this was goodbye, what happened between them the previous night was nothing more than a brief romance, a short glimpse of what could've been. They both knew that. He was a pirate, she was not. It was as simple as that. She was preparing to open her mouth, fake smile dutifully in place, to say something, anything... When Luffy looked walked up to her, and asked: "Nana, want to join my crew? She just stared at him, wide eyed her mouth slightly parted. "What?" "Join my crew." was the stubborn reply. Nana looked at the boy, her more precisely her soon-to-be captain. "You want me", here she pointed at herself, "to join your" she circled the general outline of Luffys body "crew" she finished still looking uncannily like a fish out of water. "Yep" said Luffy popping the p. She just stared. Then she started laughing, clutching at her stomach. Could it really have been as simple as that? She couldn't believe this was happening even as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong with her? Usopp whispered to Sanji, who took a long drag out of his cigarette, before he answered with a sage like voice "Woman and crazy walk hand in hand" "Ohhh" said Usopp as id Sanji had just how the universe was created.

Nana ignored them as she set in motion, her legs taking swift strides towards the object of her affection.

"What?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just this", she smiled invading his personal bubble she stepped on her tiptoes and smacked her lips against his. After a moment of enjoying the feeling of his soft lips against hers she pulled away and Zoro was staring at her furiously wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his green kimono, though the furious blush he was sporting betrayed his true feelings.

"T-the hell was that for?" he spluttered, his blush steadily advancing towards his ears.

"Nana smiled as she stepped back, sending him a blinding grin, that did nothing to lessen his already lobster red face.

"Hmm, I wonder" she said turning on her heels and slowly, slowly walking away from the blushing swordsman, sensually swaying her hips, all the while wearing the satisfied expression of the cat that ate the canary.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear cookie lord, it's 3 in the morning, I don't even know if this story makes sens anymore! It somehow developed from a short one-shot inor a 4378, I kid you not 4,378 words, though if I include the an: it's 4,701 words my longesr chapter ever! I can't take this anymore, my bed is too inviting. Nighty, night. Also a great big hug to all who revieved favourited and followed :)<strong>


End file.
